Mothers of Demons (A Maze Runner fanfic)
by Abandonedaccountnoreply
Summary: A girl. It was a girl. A girl had come up in the box. And from that moment on, everything would change. Nothing would make sense, nothing would be the same. She was an anomaly. Then another came. And another. They were they keys to safety. But they were also the mothers of demons. NewtxOC (T for minor swearing)
1. Chapter 1: The First Girl

**Hello everyone! Mythlover is back, and I'm here with a new series. The Maze Runner. I've been obsessed with this book series for quite a while now, so I thought I'd do fanfic on it. He's my first fictional crush. It's a big deal. I'm also using a different writing style here, so… Oh, and by the way, this is before Thomas came, at least a few months.**

 **I don't own The Maze Runner, only my OC.**

 _Rumbling. Crashing. Shifting._

The box, or rather, cage, slowly made it's way up. The girl inside woke up. No screaming, just silence. No panic, just peace. She felt around for a moment before discovering a dagger. Putting it into her pocket, she noticed something interesting.

Light. A tiny speck of it, getting larger and larger by the second. She was heading towards light. Possibly even the sky. Possibly even a safe haven. She kept her eyes trained on the speck, even as it got larger, and her eyes started to burn.

There reached a moment when she could see shadows in the light. Shadows meant matter. Meant objects. Possibly meant people. The thought made her wary. They could've been bad people. But the also could've been good. The girl decided to be a pessimist. They could be anything, from saviours to the worst villains she could ever imagine. Prepare for the worst, hope for something… not as bad. But then again, hope was a pricey thing at these times. Who had enough to pay?

As she got closer, the shadows started to define themselves. A difference in shape here, a dash of color there. Not long after, she could see the shadows clearly. They were people. Boys. That was new. She stood up, using the wall to steady herself.

Soon enough, she was there. She could hear some not-so-quiet murmurs from the crowd above. Things such as, "Move over you shuck-faced shank, I want to see!" A rope unraveled itself, the loop at the bottom the perfect size for say, a foot. The girl didn't know if she wanted to use the rope, but she figured that anything would've been better than starving to death in the box, even though she was pretty sure that the other crates in there were filled with food.

She took the rope.

And then, they pulled her up. Unfortunately when she made it up, the foot in the loop slipped, and she scrambled for a hold with her hands. When she was just about to lose her grip, a hand shot out, grabbing her wrist. The girl used her other hand to grab the boy's upper arm, a grip she felt that was used in movies… Though she had no idea how, or even in what movies.

The first thing I saw when I was pulled up were the boy's eyes. Soft, caring. **(I'm not going to list the color, because the movies and books are different on that account)** Then his dirty blonde hair. Then his face, which admittedly was quite handsome.

She smiled, and as soon as he turned his back on her, whipped out her knife, bringing it around, pressing it against his throat.

Her glare found a dark skinned boy who stood away from the rest. "No one moves, or this one dies. What did you do to me?" What no one realized was that her hand was shaking, that her threat was empty. She was just good at acting.

The guy she'd been staring at narrowed his eyes, matching her glare with one of his own. "You know greenie, one of the rules here is to never harm another glader, even if it's _this_ shank." Even with the aggressive words, he didn't dare to take a step forwards.

The girl smiled crudely. "Well it looks like I chose the right guy to threaten. Important, I guess. She then tilted her head, as if mocking them, and said, "I'm not hurting him, at least not yet. Answer my questions. Where am I? Who are you? What did you do to me? Who _am_ I?"

"Slow down, greenie. You'll get your answers on the tour tomorrow." The boy she was holding her knife against continued. "As for who you are, I assume you know your name, so-"

"-No. I don't know my name."

"That's a first." He sounded confused. "Well, none of us remember anything either, so… we did nothing to you, just put down the knife."

Slowly, she did so. As a result of that, the sandy-haired boy turned to face her. "Thank you," he said. "My name's Newt, and that's Alby. He's the leader. Now, the other bloody shanks are going to _get back to work!_ "

"Hello," he-Alby, said. The girl just crossed her arms.

"Welcome to the glade. Um, sorry about all of the murmurs, and comments, and.. such." He looked pretty embarrassed.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Murmurs?"

"You didn't notice?" Newt asked. "Huh, must've been distracted by my good looks."

Both the girl and Alby rolled their eyes. "Please," Alby protested, "Your looks are about as charming as klunk on pile of bones."

"You know, I have a question."

Both boys turned to the girl, almost forgetting that she was there.

"Shoot," Alby said.

"Well… Am I supposed to sleep with, er, in the same proximity with the other boys?" You could tell that she was terribly nervous. The thought of it was shudder-worthy, and she was a modest person. At least she thought so.

"No." The two chorused. The greenie girl let out a sigh of relief.

"And good that too," said Newt. "Not all of the shanks here have good intentions."

"Including you?" The girl asked, somewhat teasingly.

"You can be sure about that." Alby cut in. "So if anyone tries to kiss you, touches you in the wrong place, or anything else like that, make sure to tell me. They'll spend at least a day in the Slammer."

At this, the girl paused momentarily. "The Slammer?"

"It'll be covered in the tour." Alby then pointed at Newt with his thumb. "Newt'll be your honored tour guide."

"Great, so… sleeping arrangements?"

Newt thought for a moment. "I'm sure we can get the builders on constructing a few small walls we can put up in the homestead. You'll have your own room. But as of now, you can take my hammock."

The girl laughed. "Thanks, but no thanks. I can take a blanket and sleep out here. I'd hate to be a bother."

"I insist."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Alby shot a glare at both of them, one that blew the girl's first one out of the water. "We've got a spare hammock, you can sleep in that, out here, greenie."

"Sounds good." The girl looked pointedly at Newt.

"What? You're asking the shank with a bloody limp to get a spare hammock for you?"

"You offered your sleeping place to me earlier." The girl started to walk away, looking back at Alby. "So where would that hammock be?"

Alby stared down at the ground. "Newt, lead her to the hammock. It's in the homestead, the storage place." By his grumbling voice, the girl could tell how annoyed he was at her.

Newt made his way past the girl, then looked back. "So are you coming or not?" Quickly, she scrambled to keep up. He was fast, even if he had a limp.

All too soon, it was time for dinner. Except for the fact that the newcomer didn't know anyone, didn't trust anyone, and was terribly shy. So because of that, she spent that time wandering the "Glade."

At the end, she found herself staring up at the walls that surrounded the place. By then the walls had closed, and the glade was securely enclosed. Though from what it was enclosed from, she didn't know. No, all the answers had to wait. Just like their identities. Just like their memories.

"You know, there's this thing that I really enjoy." A voice startled her, causing her to turn around, looking right at Newt's face.

"And what would that be?"

She already felt annoyed, just from the smirk on his face. "Food. It'd be good for you, shank. You're looking pretty thin."

"I'm not hungry." Lie. It was a lie. Total lie. She was starving. Her memory gave no hints as to the last time she ate, but she was sure it was pretty long ago.

Newt scoffed. "Lie. I can tell when someone's word is klunk. You're hungry. Good thing I brought an extra plate then." He held out a plate of food, consisting of what looked like chicken, what looked like rice, and what looked like green beans.

Noticing her hesitation, Newt raised an eyebrow. "Come on, greenie. It's not poison." He sat down beside the girl, holding out the plate.

Narrowing her eyes, the girl took the plate. Started eating. Started liking it. Started noticing how nice Newt was being…

"Enjoying it, greenie?"

"Maybe."

He laughed. "Well then good that. Frypan's 'food' is in high demand. I didn't just wrestle this from the counter for nothing."

She paused, looking up. "Frypan. Interesting name."

"It's not his real one, greenie. What, you think that they'd name someone after a bloody cooking tool?" His eyes were filled with mirth, like he was making fun of her. Because he was. "His real name's Siggy."

"Hmm. Siggy."

Newt leaned back, using his hands for support. "Well, greenie? Are you going to thank me, or not?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me greenie."

"Well then, what else am I supposed to call ya? Shank?"

She bristled with anger, but a small part of her felt… something that was unfamiliar. Something different. "No. Just make up a temporary name for me."

"Fine then. Lil-Deli-Lib-Lilith. That's your temporary name."

She tilted her head. It sounded nice, but no way in hell would she admit it. "It'll do."

Newt smiled softly. He knew the meaning under that. "Glad you like it."

She sat down next to Newt. "How long have you been here?"

The look in his eyes was far-away. "Too long."

"How long?"

"A little over two years."

She stayed silent. Two years. Two years, they'd been here. What's to say they wouldn't be in the Glade for two more?

'Lilith' got up. "You should get to sleep. I'm going to."

"Good idea. Farmers do need to get up early." He stood up with her, brushing away dirt from his jeans.

"A gardener, are we?"

"Yup."

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yup."

BLAH BLAH BLAH LINEBREAKER BLAH BLAH BLAH

"Wake up, Lilith."

"Wake up."

"It's time for you to go."

"Lilith, don't worry."

"You'll be fine. Just go down there."

"Another variable. That's all."

"Come on Lilith, let's go."

"I'm sorry. You yourself decided this."

"This is for the sake of the human race."

"Ready?"

"1...2...3…-"

She woke up with an earsplitting headache. The words filled her mind and none of it made sense. Only one thought became clear, and there was only one person she wanted to share it with.

"Newt?" She looked down, seeing that the stupid boy had chosen to abandon his spot to sleep on the ground next to her hammock. "Newt. Wake up."

"Hmm?" The boy's eyes were tired, his hair ruffled and messy.

"You were right."

"Bloody hell I was! Wait, what was I right about again?"

"My name. My real name, it's Lilith."

 **And there we go! The first chapter of whatever I decide to name this story! I hope you liked it, I had a lot of fun writing this. I'll try to update this and Walking the line alternatively. This one week, Walking the Line the next. So yeah… Just hoping I get better with updates.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Anomaly

**Aaaaand, I'm back! Yay! Even if it was only two reviews, those two were absolutely wonderful and nice. So thank you, Zoey24 and SkyFire617! The reason why I'm writing? I've been playing Rayman Origins on the XBOX, and I'm getting so frustrated with this level, so… here I am. Enough about me, and just a little hint, compare the names of Lilith and the two newcomers, or even only one newcomer. See what they have in common. And thank you, Mira, for commenting. (Mira's my best friend. She's known as PJOFangirl10)**

 **I don't own TMR. Even though it'd be awesome, it'd never happen. Not in a million years.**

 **Lilith's POV: (3rd Person)**

"It is?" Newt's face was scrunched up in a kind of cute way. His brows were furrowed, his head was tilted and one side of his mouth was slightly raised.

"Yeah."

Lilith looked up at the sky and noticed that the navy blue surface was missing something. Like something that made the night sky special. "Stars."

Newt looked over at her. "What?"

"Stars. Why are there no stars?" She thought about the daytime. "Or a sun? They should be up there…"

"Honestly, greenie-"

"-Lilith."

Newt grumbled to himself, but raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. Honestly, Lilith, I don't know. For the two years I've been here, there's never been a sun or a moon. The night sky has always been pitch black. Like your hair."

The greenie took a lock of said 'pitch black' hair, and thought about it. About herself. "What do I look like?"

"Oh, um…" Newt seemed to be struggling to find the right words to describe her. "Well, your hair is very straight and thick. It goes down to your back, but I'm sure you already know that. Your face is um, heart-shaped? I guess, uh, yeah… Your eyes are brown, your nose is a bit wide, but still small, and your lips are… a bit on the full side? I don't know… But that's about it. You're pretty short too. Pretty cute."

It took Lilith a few moments to process what he'd just said. _Cute?_ She didn't know if she liked being called 'cute' or not. It made her feel… unlike her. Whether it was because she liked it or because she was the polar opposite of cute, she didn't know. She made the decision to be thankful anyways. "Thanks. Do they have any mirrors here?"

Newt shook his head. "Just spoons, shovels, ya know, all those things. Not that the buggin' things can reflect us very well. It's for the best anyways. What good is it to look at our ugly shuck faces?"

"Well your face isn't that ugly." The words surprised the person who spoke them. It was as if Lilith's mouth had a mind of it's own. Or perhaps her heart did, but she didn't think of that. Not then, no.

"Did I just hear you compliment me? Well, it won't be too soon until you'll be bloody drooling over me, green bean!" His smile was cheeky. And arrogant. And cocky. And arrogant and cocky meant the same thing. Surprisingly attractive too.

Lilith internally scolded herself, for both of her comments, spoken and unspoken. "As if."

Suddenly, Lilith picked up a strange whirring sound. And a thump. "Huh," Newt said.

"What's that?"

Newt shrugged, looking away. "It's nothing. The buggin' grievers won't get in anyways."

"Grievers?" They certainly didn't sound good, and Lilith really didn't think that she wanted to be confirmed, but curiosity was one of her biggest flaws.

Newt waved it off. "I'll explain tomorrow, during the tour of the maze. Then you'll get to know everything, greenie." He fixed a cheeky look at Lilith.

The 'greenie' opened her mouth to say something, to object, but at the last moment she closed it, choosing to leave it alone. "Well I think that we should get some sleep. I don't think the tour'll be very effective if we're both half-asleep, now will it?"

"Good that." With that statement, Newt laid down on the ground once more. He was laying on his back and using his hands as a stand in pillow.

Lilith looked down at the boy, his blond hair a shade of grey-brown in the non-existent light. "You're staying here?"

"Wouldn't stay anywhere else, greenie."

"Rise and shine, greenbean!"

Those were the only words Lilith heard before she was drenched in freezing cold water. Her eyes shot open, and she promptly fell off of her hammock. "Oh my god, you freaking-how dare you? What the hell?"

Some guy stood above her, a mischievous grin on his face. He was tall and thin, with black hair and an… interesting nose. "Well it worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, it worked. I'm soaked though! And there's one little inconvenience. _I have no other clothes!_ "

The boy shrugged. "Not my problem."

Lilith got up, pushing her wet hair to one side, trying to wring the water out.

"Bloody hell, Lilith, what happened to you?" Newt walked over to her-he'd woken up earlier, no doubt-and placed a hand on her shoulder, resulting in her elbowing him in the stomach. He doubled over, clearly in no little pain.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to, it was reflex!" Her profuse apology was accompanied by an embarrassed blush.

"It's fine," Newt croaked. "I just think that I broke a few ribs."

"Sorry…"

Newt laughed. "Nah, it's fine. A few broken ribs never hurt anybody!"

Lilith scoffed. She could see through the forced smile. "The tough guy act isn't working."

"It doesn't matter." Newt looked her up and down. "Why are you so wet?"

At this, Lilith whipped around at the boy who'd dumped the water on her. "This imbecile thought it'd be a good idea to dump a bucket of water on me as a wake-up call!"

Newt sighed. "Really, Gally? Get back to work ya shuck-face."

'Gally' said nothing, just shrugged indifferently and went off to who-knows-where.

The drenched girl resumed her previous task of wringing her hair out. "Did any spare clothes come up with me?"

"Afraid not, greenie. You'll just have to borrow some of our clothes, or stay wet."

Lilith froze. "What?"

"I said-"

"-No, I heard you perfectly clearly." By this time, her voice was raised to almost a yell. "Do you have any idea how tiny I am? None of you guys would even have anything close to my size! And I can't just wear this outfit, do you _want_ me to have hypothermia?"

The second-in-command ran a hand through his hair. "Well, maybe-"

A siren blared, interrupting Newt mid-sentence.

"There's no way we're going to get another greenie. Not only a day after you came." Newt looked around, seeming puzzled. That certainly didn't reassure Lilith. Newt always seemed so sure, and if _he_ didn't know what was going on, there was something seriously wrong.

"Why?"

"It's always exactly a month afterwards, and supplies only come once a week. That was yesterday. They came along with you." Newt starting making his way towards the box hole.

Not wanting to be left behind, Lilith ran after him, pushing her way to the front of the crowd. The box had come back up again, and if she squinted, she could see a crouched figure amongst the boxes.

This time, Alby went down to greet the newcomer. "Come on out, greenie. I won't hurt you."

The figure stayed there, not making a move. Suddenly, Alby let out a call. "It's another girl!"

Murmurs erupted from the gladers. Sure, they could accept one girl, but another? And a day after, no less? There was definitely something going on. Unfortunately, most of the boys weren't worried about that.

"Another girl? Is she hot?"

"I call dibs!"

"Come on, can I have her this time? Newt's already claimed Lilith!"

The last one made her want to throw up. Not only did she not have any affection for Newt whatsoever, she didn't like people saying that someone had 'claimed' her, like she was some sort of prize to be won.

Disregarding her thoughts, she spoke up in a manner that could be labeled bold. "I'm going down."

Newt shook his head. "Lilith, what if she's dangerous? I mean, you turned out to be nice, and you still held a knife to my neck. Imagine what she could do if her intentions are less than good."

"I don't care." She looked at Newt, challenging him to try to stop her. He didn't though, he knew that he'd never win. "Alby, get up here!"

Alby looked up at Lilith, and called back, "I don't think you should come down!"

"Get up here! I'm the only girl!"

The leader put his head in his hands. "Fair point, but if you get hurt, greenie, don't blame me."

He took the rope up and handed it to her. She took it, sarcastically saluting Newt in the process. Once lowered down, she slowly walked towards the girl.

"Come on out. I won't hurt you, just trust me." Lilith held out her hands to show that she held no weapons. "See? I'm unarmed."

Slowly but surely, the girl moved forwards, into the light. She had brown hair that was a little higher than her shoulders. The waves had lighter streaks most likely caused by being in the sun too often. Glasses adorned her face, they were rectangular black ones. She was average height and very skinny. Her misty blue eyes were scared, and timid. Very different than Lilith.

The girl trembled, lip quivering as she spoke the words, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lilith, and I'm… a friend. Do you remember your name?" Lilith didn't know what to expect, because apparently they usually remembered their names as soon as they got to the glade, but she herself had to wait.

"Y-yes. It's Kali. But I don't know anything else." The girl averted her eyes. "Why don't I remember anything else?"

"I'm going to be honest here and say that I have no idea why." This elicited a shocked look from Kali. "I'm new here too. Just come on up, and you can join me on my tour, okay?"

The girl, Kali, nodded. She went up first, Lilith followed.

As soon as she reached the surface, Lilith took a hold of Kali's upper arm. "No one touches her, got it?" Nods from the gladers. "Check to see if there's any extra clothes or not."

"We'll leave a request if there aren't any," Newt said.

Lilith looked back at him. "Leave a request either way. You can never have enough extras."

"Last time I checked, I was the buggin' leader, not some greenie. But you may have a point." Alby started assigning roles. "Clint, that's your job! Builders, unload the cargo! Seems like we have some extra supplies along with the extra greenie."

Newt caught up with the two girls. "So hey, Lilith. I've got another set of clothes for you. Looks like the greenie isn't drenched though, so I'm going to assume she's good to go."

Kali didn't answer, just fiddled with the hem of her green t-shirt. From that, Lilith got the impression that she wasn't exactly the talkative type, or the brave type, or the outgoing type.

Lilith shrugged. "I'm going to guess that she's fine. If not, she can just speak up. That is, if she can actually speak." She turned to Kali, expecting some form of reply.

Kali didn't look back. "I can. I just don't like to."

Newt laughed. "Well then that's all we need to know, greenie."

Already anticipating the question that Kali was too shy to answer, Lilith explained for her. "Greenie means newbie."

"Yeah." Newt stopped walking and looked over at Lilith. "As in, this former greenie girl should go change into a dry set of clothes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll find somewhere private." Lilith snatched the bundle of clothes out of Newt's hands, walking towards whatever.

 **Newt's POV: (3rd Person)** **(This'll be short, just a little stuff explaining what went down while Lilith was away)**

"So hey, greenie! Kali, right?" Newt's absolute failure at a conversation starter was met with silence.

"Doing okay?" Silence.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Silence.

"I give up."

Kali looked up at him. "Good." Then promptly resumed staring at the floor.

Newt really wondered what she was staring at. If it was the floor, there wasn't really anything special. Most likely she was thinking and the floor was just a temporary eye hotel for it to linger on whilst she thought about who-knows-what.

The awkward silence was so uncomfortable, Newt couldn't shut up. "You really should meet Minho. He talks enough for the both of you."

"No thanks."

"Nah, he'll grow on you."

"No thanks."

"Are you listening?"

"No thanks."

 **Lilith's POV: (3rd Person)**

When Newt saw me approach him and "You look better dry than you do soaking wet."

"I suppose I do, now, Newt, why don't you give us a little tour of the Glade?"

He had already started walking towards the homestead. "Already one step ahead of you, greenie."

Lilith sighed. "Well, actually, **(You have no idea how much I say 'well actually' in real life)** I'm not the greenie anymore." I pointed at Kali with my thumb. "She is."

"Eh, I suppose you're right."

"When am I ever wrong?"

 **The second chapter is done! Don't expect such good updating later on. It's just Lunar New Year break for me, so I have some spare time. Also, I love The Maze Runner so much. And Newt. We can't forget about Newt, now can we? Remember to review, tell me your thoughts on the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: No Trust

**Okay, I'm back with another chapter! I know I should be updating Walking the Line, but I really love this one, and I really want to at least introduce you guys to the final member before updating the other story. That may take a chapter or two though, so Walking the Line may have to wait. I'll get around to it eventually though, don't worry.**

 **I don't own TMR**

 **Lilith's POV (3rd Person)**

"And last but not least, here's the entrance to the maze."

As per usual, Kali stayed silent, only looking down the maze's long corridors.

Lilith did the same, but actually spoke. "It looks big. Have you found a way out yet?"

Newt shook his head. "No. It changes every night. There are some patterns, but no way out."

Suddenly, Kali gave a cry of pain and collapsed. "Argh!"

Lilith rushed to her side, frantically shaking her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"Bloody hell! We should get her to the med-jacks. Clint and Jeff could help her." Newt then reluctantly admitted, "though those shanks have experience limited to griever stings and minor cuts…"

"I don't care! It's better than nothing, okay?" Lilith's voice was stressed and reedy, taking ahold of Kali's shoulder, dragging her to the 'medical area.'

Newt joined her, grabbing Kali's other shoulder. "I hate how you're always right."

 _Meanwhile…_

 **Kali's POV: (3rd Person)**

"It looks good, and it certainly looks complicated." The voice was familiar, like she'd heard it before, but she couldn't recognize it enough to pinpoint the actual person

"Of course. It's not too bad, but hard enough. They have no chance" Now, Kali's own voice. It sounded… different. More haughty, but still shy.

"It'll work, and I don't suppose any of them will figure it out. Make more, Kali. You're in charge of construction."

"You got it. Lilith, are you sure you can figure it out?" Lilith, so that was who she was talking to.

"Don't worry, Ar-" the voice became muffled-"ect. You're talking to Mas-" muffled again-"ind. The Pol-" the third muffle-"tian will make sure they're on our side. It'll work."

"Good. Now, if you could get working on the dwellers, both kinds, that'd be nice."

"On it."

 **Lilith's POV: (3rd person)**

The girl's eyelashes fluttered open. "Kali! You're awake!"

Kali stared at her with a look of fear and curiosity. "It was you, wasn't it? You had something to do with this… With me… With all of us!"

Lilith was confused. The girl was talking nonsense, and so far, no useful information was given. "Um, what? What are you talking about?"

"Get away from me!" With those words, Kali ran out of the room and into the Glade.

Not wasting a moment, Lilith sprinted after her. As soon as she reached the glade, she caught a glimpse of a running figure with brown hair, heading towards the 'deadheads.' With every running step, Lilith grew more and more tired. Her lungs were burning, and her legs wanted to collapse. Kali wasn't that fast, but Lilith seemingly had no running ability at all. Fortunately, at that moment, a boy ran out of the maze and right into Lilith.

She didn't really care that she'd been knocked over, just pointed towards Kali's sprinting self and said "Go get her, now!"

Confused, the boy hesitated, but one death glare from Lilith and he was up and running.

Lilith watched for a moment before getting up and brushing herself off. "He better be able to run." she muttered to herself.

"Well, it looks like you've bumped into Minho." Newt added. "Literally." He seemed to think it was funny, and that he himself was funny. Lilith did not agree with these thoughts.

"Your sense of humor is horrible."

"Well, it's better than yours, greenie. You've got no buggin' sense o' humor at all!"

"Shut it."

 **Kali's POV: (3rd Person)**

Kali ran. And ran and ran and ran. She didn't really think about her destination, only that Lilith was dangerous. Was somehow involved in all of this. Could _hurt_ her. Looking back at the figure running towards her, Kali saw that it wasn't Lilith anymore. _Probably couldn't catch me._ This new adversary though, was much faster than Lilith, and was steadily gaining. Kali didn't care. She'd lose him in the trees. Or deadheads. She wasn't really paying attention on the blond's explanation on the tour. She didn't really trust him. Nor did she trust anyone else. Not even Lilith. Certainly not after whatever she just saw. Perhaps a memory.

It was a while before the guy chasing her actually spoke. "Geez, greenie! Stop running! What do you think I am? A griever?"

"No, you're trying to _help._ You're worse!" Kali's voice was unsteady, she wasn't used to yelling, or even talking at a substantially loud volume at all.

"I've had a lot of experience running, greenie. I'll catch up with you soon enough!" And he was right. Not before long, the boy reached her, tackling her to the ground.

Kali struggled to get out of his grip, kicking and clawing at anything she could reach. She wasn't very strong though, her bony arms couldn't harm a fly.

The boy chasing her didn't even flinch and stood up, pulling her with him. "Come on, greenie. It's no use. Your arms certainly aren't very muscled, now are they? If I had to guess, I would think that you're like a bird, hollow bones, weak muscles."

Kali didn't say a word, just contemplated her chances of escaping. This guy was pretty fast. He'd probably catch up faster than she could get a yard away. So she just stayed silent, looked at the ground.

"Come on now, greenie, can you speak?" The glader sounded annoyed, like he couldn't be bothered by her. "Well nice to meet ya, shank. The name's Minho."

Kali didn't budge. Didn't speak. Didn't give any hints that she even heard him.

"Whether you like it or not, greenie, I'm gonna have to bring you back to the other girl."

At this, Kali looked up, fear apparent in her eyes. "No. You can't bring me to her! You can't!" she cried.

Minho sighed. "And why can't I?"

Kali shook her head. "I can't tell you, but you shouldn't trust her! She has something to do with it! With our predicament! Please, trust me!" She begged fervently, almost crying in the process.

"Are you-are you crying?" Minho looked uncomfortable. "Don't cry, um… uh… whatever your name is… You're less pretty when you do. Now, why don't you tell me what's making you so scared?"

"My name is Kali, and I think I remembered something, and-and she was there! I don't remember it anymore, just little bits and pieces, but I remember thinking that she shouldn't be trusted. You can't trust her!" Kali was frantic, on the verge of a breakdown.

"Okay, okay," Minho reassured. "I believe you. There's nothing to worry your pretty little face about."

"Thank you." It felt nice that there was at least one person that she could trust.

Out of the blue, a figure emerged from the surrounding forest into the clearing. "You've met Minho! So, do you like him?" It was the blonde guy again. Newt.

She stayed silent.

"So I'm going to take that as a yes." he said. "Great! I predicted it from the start!"

Minho went over to the second-in-command. "Hey, so Newt, why don't we let Kali here just cool down for a bit. We, um… need to talk."

"What? Are you breaking up with me, you shank?" Newt faked a tear. "I'll be so sad without your shuck face in my life."

Minho didn't even crack a tiny smile. "This is serious. It's about the other girl."

"Lilith?"

"Yeah, her." Minho led him out of the clearing. "It's important."

"Then I'm all ears."

 **Newt's POV (3rd Person)**

"What do you mean she's not to be trusted? Bloody hell, she's probably more trustworthy than most of you shanks!" Newt was obviously very frustrated, pacing back and forth in front of Minho.

"Look, she might seem nice, but I don't think that's all she is." Minho stepped closer to the second-in-command, getting right into Newt's face. "Kali, she says that she remembered something, and it's faded now, but she remembers feeling that Lilith shouldn't be trusted." He got even closer now. "That she somehow has something to do with us being here. Maybe-maybe _she_ put us in here…"

Newt was outraged. He shoved the runner away, shouting "Minho, no way is Lilith involved in this bloody mess! What if Kali's the actual one that can't be trusted? None of us have ever remembered anything, and if Kali has, that has to mean that she's different!"

Minho held his head in his hands. "Newt, listen. They usually get their name back right away, and you think I didn't hear about the little name? How did you know her name? Maybe you've been involved in it too!" He was shouting now, spit flying from his mouth.

Newt angrily stared back, but his voice stayed calm. "You know me well enough. Do you really think that I'm involved in this?"

Minho sighed. "No, of course not. I'm not sure what I was thinking, but just… watch out for Lilith, okay? I believe Kali, and I don't think she's up to any good."

"Whatever Minho, just… get to dinner already. Frypan's been waiting for the runners." Newt watched as Minho ran off, and he repeated to himself over and over again that Lilith couldn't be the _antagonist._ But much as he hated it, a few small emotions had made their place in his heart. Hate. Fear. Hurt.

 **Ooh! Drama! Suspense! I'm so lame. You don't even know how lame I am. It's 10:30 PM where I'm at, and I just returned from a party where I had lots of fun with my second cousin holding one of my cousins prisoner. But hey, I had time to finish this, and 10:30 isn't actually that late, so yeah! There we go! Did you notice the new cover image? It looks plain, but there are some hidden secrets in it, if you can read between the lines! Remember to review, tell me what you think about the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Hello again everybody, and just saying, you all might have to wait a bit after this chapter. Even though it's break, I still have to do homework given by my** _ **amazingly, awesomely**_ _cruel_ **literature teacher, so… yeah, just a warning. I want to make something clear. Minho** _ **was**_ **acting out of character. That was on purpose. You'll just have to figure out why yourself.**

 **I don't own TMR**

 **Lilith's POV: (3rd Person)**

"Hey Newt, was Kali okay?"

Newt's face was unreadable. "Yeah… She's fine. Just need a bit o' time to y'know… relax. According to Minho, she was having a bit of a memory thing."

At this, Lilith perked up. "Did she remember anything important?"

Newt somberly shook his head. "No… Nothing much. It's faded by now. Bloody unlucky."

"Oh… That's too bad."

"Yeah…"

Lilith struggled with something to say. "So, the guy that splashed water on me. His name's Gally?"

Newt looked up at her. "Oh yeah. He's a pretty nice shank, don't worry. Dumping water on the greenie is one of his customs. He just didn't remember that you didn't have any spare clothes." Newt looked around., fixing his gaze on a spot near the West door. "He's over there, in the maze, collecting some vines for whatever project they've got going on at the moment."

After that, the two just stood there. Something seemed different to Lilith, something seemed off… Just as she was about to ask Newt what it was, a commotion sounded near the West door. Lilith turned around and sprinted off to a better vantage point. She wasn't stupid enough to actually go to the door.

As soon as Lilith saw what was causing said commotion, she froze. "Newt… That looks an awful lot like the creature you showed me from that room." Trembling, she looked back at Newt to see that he was just as scared as she was.

"Well I'd think so, as they're one and the same." He paused, looking at her gravely. "Grievers. Bloody hell, what's one doing so close to the Glade?"

"Do they ever come in here?" The thought terrified her. Those _things_ couldn't really get in, could they? No, if that was true then they'd all be slaughtered in a day.

Newt fixed his gaze on the Griever. "No. And it's not going to either. But it won't leave everybody unscathed."

"Someone should go help them get out of there safely. They're only a few dozen meters out of the Glade."

Anticipating her move, Newt put a hand on her arm, holding her back from going herself. "Don't. There's no way we're going out there and risking the lives of more people."

Lilith sighed. "I hate it. You might be right, but I hate it. Standing here and watching."

Newt looked down at his injured ankle. "Well, my conscience feels better, as I could do no help. I'd probably be a bloody inconvenience."

"Well I wouldn't be one."

With those words, Lilith dashed over to the West door. Ushering people to get out, she frantically salvaged as much material and freed as many trapped gladers as she could. Not too long after, she turned to see another figure helping. Newt.

"Thought you'd be an inconvenience."

Newt answered while he helped another builder tangled in vines. "Well, I guess not anymore.."

Newt and Lilith worked for as long as they could, which wasn't very long. It only took about half a minute before the Griever sensed they were there. Previously, it was distracted by the other builders, but now… Now, it saw them.

Lilith panicked. "What do we do?"

"Run!"

Newt started hightailing it out of there, tripping on a piece of rubble in the process. He gave out a cry of pain, possibly re-injuring his ankle. Lilith grabbed Newt's arm, hauling him away from the griever, throwing whatever she could at the blubbery mass. Shovels, bricks and knives, anything that she could get ahold of. But none of them hindered the creature. Not even a bit.

"Hey fatty! Over here!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Lilith could see Gally shouting at the griever, jeering and yelling whilst throwing bricks at it.

Newt turned around to shout, "Gally, don't be an idiot, and get the bloody hell out of here!"

"And let you guys die? No thanks!" Gally turned back to the griever. "Over here! Are you too stupid to come after me?"

Roaring, the thing curled up into a ball and rolled straight for Gally. Out of the corner of Lilith's eye, she noticed a blinking red light. _They're watching us, the beetle blades…_ Escaping from her stupor, Lilith dragged Newt out of the maze.

Lilith stood to see Minho running full force towards something behind her. Minho paid no notice to her, rushing to where the griever was. He lifted a crumpled figure onto his back, making his way back to the Glade. But there was no way he could make it. The griever after them was faster than it looked, gaining ground every second.

Lilith's head ached. Something was wrong here. Something could be done… And suddenly, she knew. Lilith started a full sprint-which wasn't very fast-towards the griever. She took a shovel and swung it towards the closest metal appendage sticking out of the griever, breaking the spear off. She stopped to pick up the fallen weapon, discarding the spear. Lilith drove the spear into the griever's fleshy skin, and reached down, pulling out a… a _thingamajig_. Honestly, that was the best adjective she could find for it.

The griever just stopped. It slumped down, all of the spears, knives, and other miscellaneous weapons sticking out of it just retreated back into whatever hiding place there was inside the thing.

Lilith looked at the contraption in her hands. Somehow, pulling this out stopped everything in the griever. Perhaps it was a power source, a battery of some kind. Before she could examine it further, one of the beetle blades shocked her. Her leg fell asleep, and she fell down, dropping whatever she'd pulled out of the griever. By the time she regained feeling in her leg, the beetle blade had scurried away with the mechanism.

Newt came over to her, helping her onto her feet. Once she got up, he looked her in the eyes and said, "Lilith. What aren't you telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

Newt sighed, ruffled his hair a bit. "How did you know to do that? Did you remember something?"

"No, I just-I just remembered that tiny bit of information. That's all!" Lilith held her hands up defensively. "I'm not the only one! You yourself said that Kali remembered something!"

"I'm not accusing you of anything, just trying to gather as much information as I can. Nothing has ever happened like this before, Lilith. Nothing." Newt looked stressed, tired, confused almost.

Lilith shrugged. "I wouldn't know. In case you've forgotten, I've been here a total of one day."

Newt smiled. "One glorious day."

"One gloriously horrible as hell day."

And they laughed. They just laughed. In front of a dead griever and a few crushed gladers, all they did was laugh. It made them forget about everything, if just for a second. Well, made them almost forget.

The moment of peace was interrupted by a siren, once again.

"Not again! Bloody hell, is this going to be a regular thing now?" Newt took off in the direction of the box. Lilith followed, thinking that if this kept up, they wouldn't have enough space in the Glade.

Newt's turn this time. As he descended into the box, he said, "I'll bet it's girl!"

Lilith laughed. "I don't think so, _shank._ "

"Well then I guess you'll owe me a favor then."

The girl scoffed, turning away.

Moments later came the confirmed reply. "Another girl!"

Lilith sighed. She really didn't like owing people.

"Get away from me!" the girl cried. From her vantage point, Lilith could see that the girl was throwing anything and everything she could find at Newt. Lilith stifled a laugh.

"Stop throwing things at me!" Newt used his hands to shield his face. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Why should I trust you?" The girl had a thick accent, but not like Newt's. Possibly German or Russian.

Lilith laughed. This girl seemed a lot like her. "I advise that you trust us! I held a knife to his throat on my first day and he hasn't killed me yet!"

The girl stayed in the shadows. "Fine. But I'm bringing a knife, and if any of you touch me, you get a knife to the throat."

"Is that a deal, Newt?"

The person in question simply sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, greenbean. Just come up here."

"Fine. My name is Satrina, and I'd like to be called that. Not greenbean." The girl stepped out into the light. "And I'm going first."

Newt said nothing, simply gestured towards the rope.

Lilith was immediately struck by the other girl's looks. She had high cheekbones and sharp ice blue eyes. Her skin was pale, like snow. Her hair was a platinum blonde. She was tall too, really tall.

"Well, you owe me something, Lilith." Newt smirked, like he knew something. He probably did, and was about to subject her to some kind of torturous activity.

"And what would that be?"

"A kiss."

Lilith was shocked. A kiss? Newt wanted her to kiss him? "No way."

"But you owe me!" Newt raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think that you were the type to break promises..."

So without thinking, Lilith did it. She kissed him, short and sweet. Lilith didn't even register that he'd wrapped his arms around her waist, just realized that _she was kissing Newt._ _Newt, the sweet second-in-command that she'd held a knife up against._ Way sooner than she wanted, it was over. He pulled away, grinning like a fool.

"Well, shank. I think we both know who the better kisser is here!"

Lilith smirked. He was asking for it now. "Yup. Me."

"If only."

Before she could respond back, the other girl caught Lilith's eye. "You!"

"Um, me?"

Satrina came over to her, standing only a few inches from her face. "Yes, you! I've been watching over you gladers for years, and guess who's been watching with me? Her!"

"Um… I-"

"You're a _wicked_ **(Haha, wicked)** person! You designed this, you put us in here! Every single one of you was handpicked. By Lilith. Even her _best friend_ , a boy who's real name is long forgotten. A boy who's current name is Newt." Satrina's icy eyes were filled with fire. She was clearly very angry at whoever Lilith was before.

Lilith backed away, stammering, "I don't know what you're talking about! I promise, I'm not like whoever I was before! I don't even remember anything!"

"Well I do." This time, Kali advanced, her hands clenched in trembling fists. "They shouldn't trust you, not after what you did! She put us in here!"

"I don't remember doing anything!"

"You did this to them. All of them! All of us! You all might not have your memories back, but I do! Don't you think there was a reason that she knew how to disable that griever? She designed it!"

"I-I just acted on impulse! I didn't know it was a memory! You need to trust me!" Lilith looked around at the gladers, but the few who met her eye had faces full of suspicion. Even Newt, the boy who'd been her closest friend in the past couple of days refused to look at her.

Alby stepped out of the crowd. "I think we need to have a little gathering. And Lilith, Kali, Satrina. You're all coming."

 **Ugh. I hate this chapter. I really don't think that this was some of my best writing. I'm re-reading this and fixing it so many times, but I'm really frustrated. Oh well, let's just leave it there. Cliffhanger. Yay.**


	5. Chapter 5: Prosecution

**Hello again! It's me Mythlover, or Hannah, whatever you wish to address me by. Anyways, new chapter! Hopefully it makes up for the last one, which to me, sucked.** _ **So. Hard.**_ **Without further ado, the chapter!**

 **I don't own TMR**

 **Lilith's POV: (3rd Person)**

"She's an evil psychopath!"

"Basically the devil."

"Worse!"

"You should throw her into the maze. See how she feels."

"Just kill her!"

Minho was laughing in his chair. "Wow. You don't have to be so quiet."

" _Stop it!"_ Alby shouted. He put his face in his hands, then looked up with a face that showed just how _tired_ he was. "One at a time! Kali, you first."

Kali looked down shyly. "Well, I don't have much, just one memory that came to me after I fainted in front of the maze. There were too voices, and-and they were t-t-talking. Um…" Kali was nervously fiddling with her hands, stumbling and stuttering. Lilith almost felt bad for her. Almost. Not really, since she was one of the people trying to get her thrown into the maze. But almost.

"Slow it down, lass." Newt leaned back. "We don't want you to bloody faint before you tell us the whole story, now do we?"

Kali nodded fervently. "I-It's just that-that I don't like, um… speaking in front of… um, too many people."

Minho sighed dramatically. "Well, now that you've shown your feelings about public speech, could you get on with it?"

Another nod from Kali. Lilith was starting to be annoyed with how pliable this girl was. "Well… One of-one of the people speaking was me. I could recognize my voice, though, um, it sounded a bit... different." Kali looked at me. "At the end, I referred to the other speaker as 'Lilith,' so uh, yeah…"

Alby nodded. "What were you talking about?"

Kali paused for a second, assumedly to think. "Well… A lot of it has um… f-faded by now, but uh... At the beginning, Lilith was telling me that I did something well, that they wouldn't figure it out. A-and she wanted more. Then when I wasn't sure, she-she said that, um, that it would work. Then, I told her to work on the 'dwellers.' Apparently there were two kinds."

"Can I speak now?" Satrina asked.

Alby nodded silently.

"Good. I can fill in the gaps." Satrina stood up and sauntered over to Kali, motioning for her to go sit down. "Now that I have the spotlight on me, I can explain. So anyways, Lilith was talking about the maze patterns. Kali drew all of the maze copies. I assume the runners have noticed that the maze repeats itself every once in awhile, correct?"

Minho nodded, affirming her statement. "Yeah. So you're saying that Kali was responsible too?"

"All three of us were, but-"

Satrina didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Roars of disapproval came from all of the keepers, minus Alby and Newt.

"Slim it, shanks. Listen." Newt's voice was hollow, much different from the cheerful, sarcastic tones usually present in his voice.

Satrina sent Newt a smile that Lilith bristled at. "Thank you, Newt. It's much appreciated. Now see, we were the three in charge. We had codenames. I was the Politician, Kali was the Architect, and Lilith was the Mastermind. She thought up this whole thing, every single part of it. She enlisted Kali and I to help. It's a test for something. I don't remember what. But anyways, the 'dwellers' meant you gladers, which Lilith hand picked, and the Grievers, which Lilith designed. Newt here only got sent in when he rejected Lilith. He was, is, my boyfriend." Satrina glared at Lilith.

Newt was looking at Lilith too, but his look was filled with hurt, with betrayal. "I would never…" Lilith started, but she stopped. She didn't know what kind of person she was before.

"When Kali and I tried to tell her to trigger the end of the trials, Lilith got angry, she made us go down here. She's a monster."

Lilith felt like crying. Like breaking down and crying her heart out. "I don't remember any of it… That's all I have! But it's not enough, is it?"

Alby looked grim. "It seems clear that Lilith here is some kind of villain. But we won't punishing her. We'll be punishing someone else entirely. Someone who has no knowledge of what she's done. Keepers, weigh in."

Frypan raised his hand. "I think we should spare her. She's done nothing wrong. The person who she was did."

"Well I object." Winston shook his head. "I don't care if she had her memory wiped. She's still Lilith. And she brought us here."

Minho raised his hand. "Well, I have no inkling of what to do with this shank. I don't think it's right t' punish her, but I really think she might be a threat. Kali was pretty frightened earlier."

After that, the other keepers weighed in. Some wanted her to be banished into the Maze, others wanted her to be spared. At the end, there was only one person left. Newt.

He stayed silent for a long time, and when he spoke, it was barely above a whisper. "Let her stay in the pit until we figure something out. At least two days without food or water."

Everyone nodded their approval, save for Alby, who was looking at Newt with a concerned expression.

"Fine then. Lilith, are you able to get there yourself, or do you need help?"

"My legs aren't broken. I can get there myself." She still had to put up a front. It was the only thing hiding the fragile part that wanted to cry.

"Well good that. Dismissed."

Lilith stood up and started walking towards the Slammer. On a strange whim, she looked back, almost not of her own accord. She saw Satrina taking Newt's hands in her own. Satrina speaking softly to him. Kissing him. That was the last straw. Lilith could feel tears forming in her eyes. All she could think about was getting to the Slammer before breaking down.

She stepped into the drab place, turning to have a last look outside. Satrina and Newt were still kissing. Then Minho closed the door.

All Lilith could do was sink to her knees and cry. And cry. And cry.

 **Well, there it is. This chapter was a little shorter than the others. Around 1000 words opposed to my usual 1500-2000 range. Sorry about that, but I just thought that there was a good place to end it. If I had written more, it would've felt dragged out. That's just a really good place to end the chapter, so sorry. Remember to review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames go to the Scorch!**


	6. Chapter 6: Banishment

**I'm back with another chapter! I know the last one was short, but as I said before, it just seemed like a good place to end it. Sorry.**

 **I don't own TMR**

 **Lilith's POV: (3rd Person)**

There was nothing in the Slammer. Nothing. Save for a chair, nothing. The window was blocked so that only a few rays of light made their way in. With nothing to do, it meant that there was a lot of time to think. And think. And try not to think about the hollowness in her stomach, or the dryness of her mouth. Lilith spent a whole day just thinking and sleeping like this. But on the second, she had company.

At that moment, Lilith was sleeping on the floor, though it was around twelve by then. She didn't hear the door open, didn't hear footsteps on the concrete floor. Didn't hear Newt sit down beside her.

 **Newt's POV: (1st Person)**

I quietly closed the door to the Slammer, then sat down in front of Lilith. She was sleeping in a fetal position, almost hugging herself. I reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful, so delicate.

I leaned in to whisper "Lilith, wake up," in her ear. Luckily for me, Lilith was a light sleeper, and it was only a matter of time before she opened her eyes.

"N-Newt?" Lilith's eyes looked hurt, devastated. I wasn't surprised. I'd created her sentence, and after being her friend, had gone against her. "Why did you do it?"

I sighed. "Well… I knew that we needed a medium point. It was better to have you in here than out in the maze, don't you think?"

Lilith shook her head. "No, I-I understand that. I meant, why did you kiss Satrina?"

I blushed. "Oh, well… I thought that if we were previously together, then maybe we should try it out again." I smiled fondly. "She's an amazing girl, from what I've seen during the past day. Good kisser too."

"Surely better than you." It was the old Lilith, joking and mildly insulting. But this time, her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"You're still better. Even if our kiss didn't mean anything." I struggled to keep my voice neutral for the last few words. Of course it meant something, once upon a time, but now… Now, Lilith could've been an _antagonist_ in our story. She was locked up, and almost every single Glader hated her guts. Not to mention that I had a beautiful girl that I apparently once liked.

Her smile wavered, but just a little bit. It was so quick that I almost believed that I'd just made it up. "Yeah. I'd bet…" She paused for a little while, before adding one last word. "Shank."

"Good that you've caught up on the lingo! Now, 'ere, I brought some food for ya, Frypan's worst." I handed her a plate of sausages, eggs, and bacon. "I know it's cold, but-"

"Newt. Why did you bring me this?"

I smiled in what I hoped was a casual way. "I know that I was the bloody one t' think up your punishment an' all, but eh, I play favorites. I just hope I don't get caught, that's all."

Lilith started eating, speaking between bites. "Good to know that-oh my, this sausage is heavenly-I'm your favorite."

"Eh, second. I have to reserve first for Satrina."

Lilith nodded. "Of course."

Not long after, Lilith had eaten every single crumb off of the plate. I grabbed it and tucked it under my jacket.

"See ya, shank." I gave her a thumbs-up, then went out.

"Hey, Newt!"

I turned around to see Satrina. She looked as beautiful as ever. Not that beauty was everything to me, but it sure did help. "Hey. You're looking beautiful, as usual."

"Don't I always?"

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered out. She _did_ always look good. But that remark seemed too Lilith-esque.

"Thank you, Newt." And she looked at me with an expression that made me want to hug the life out of her. It embodied warmth, kindness, but not leaving out a spark of defiance.

She took her hand, running it through my hair. "I always loved your hair. It's so soft, and it reminds me of cuddling a stuffed animal, or something."

I responded by taking a lock of her hair into my fingers. "How long were we together?"

Satrina smiled, and she donned a faraway look. "We've known each other since we were five. Neighbors. Never moved, either. We've been dating since you were eleven. Almost twelve. And you didn't even want to in the first place. Always had been a good student, didn't really focus on girls. It took me a few months, but you confessed, and the rest is a forgotten history."

"You said that I was Lilith's best friend. What's the story behind that?"

The smile on the face of the girl in front of me dropped. "Oh, well… You've known Lilith longer than you've known me. You basically grew up together, were friends from when you guys were one. She became distant though, and so I stepped in to help when we were about nine. She's always been smart. A genius, really. You were always her best friend. Always there for her, even when her father got taken away."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why'd he get taken away? Was he a bloody criminal or something?"

Satrina shook her head frantically. "No! It wasn't that, though those memories are part of the ones that aren't filled in. But back to the story, you were her rock. I kind of stole you away though. You guys were always platonic, but the more time you spent with me, the less you spent with her. And so she became like she was. Cold, and without you, she had no restraint. She started it all. Some people found her, told her the problem. She was smart. She figured it out. She designed the trials."

"So it's my fault."

Satrina took both of my hands into hers. Her hands were soft, unlike mine, worn and tough from gardening for so long. "No. It was never your fault." And she kissed me. She didn't kiss like Lilith. No, with Lilith, it was short and simple. Satrina obviously had more experience, made it longer, more fulfilling, as opposed to Lilith's minimalistic simplicity.

A snapping of fingers was heard. "Newt! If you could stop sucking each other's faces off, I need you to come with me and check up on Gally."

We parted to see the leader of the Glade. He looked bored almost, like girls were old news.

I gently pulled away from Satrina. "Gally?"

"He's been stung. For about a day and a half." Alby looked confused. "Didn't you hear?"

"Uh… No, actually, but I'll get on it right now." I kissed Satrina on the forehead, and rushed to check on Gally.

"I'm never going to get used to the Changing."

I facepalmed and said, "Well who _would_ be able t' get used to it? The shank's veins are bloody popping out and sickly green. Do ya think that's a picnic to see?"

"Of course not, just that-"

Alby was interrupted mid-sentence by another one of Gally's screams. After this one, though, he woke up, and was mumbling incoherently. "Bad, bad, bad. She killed us all, she doomed us all! Bad, bad, bad!"

I could practically see Alby's eyes light up. "Who's bad? Gally, who's bad?"

"Her! Her! The mother of demons!" After that, Gally just went on mumbling the word 'bad' over and over again.

I shot a glare at Alby. "You think he's talking about Lilith, don't you?"

"Well…" He hesitated. "I mean… Who else could he be talking about?"

"What does 'mother of demons' have to do with Lilith?"

"Hey, am I interrupting something?"

Alby and I turned around to see Satrina standing by the door.

Alby started walking towards her. "What are you doing here? This ain't a sight for greenies to see!"

Satrina just looked at him, refusing to back down. "Well, this greenie has some information to help. Lilith, Satrina, Kali, all of our names are aliases for the mother of demons in the Jewish bible. They called us the mothers of demons, but Lilith was the head. She was the ultimate mother. I'd say that he's talking about Lilith."

"Well, that does make sense an' all-"

"You know what else I say? I say that you should call a gathering. Now."

Alby sighed. "Well, that idea isn't so half-baked. Newt, call a gathering."

"So are we all in agreement that Lilith should be banished?"

I raised my hand. "I'm not."

"Well, majority rules. Sorry." Alby's face was stony, unreadable. "If she proves to be a danger to the Glade, she can't stay. And with all of the evidence presented, I think she's a danger."

" _She_ isn't a danger. The Lilith that she was before was." An idea popped into my head. "She could even prove beneficial!"

"And why would that be?" Alby asked.

Newt cleared his throat. This could be his only chance to save Lilith. "If, perhaps… The lass got stung by a Griever, she could… Maybe, she could remember how to escape this shuck Glade, and go back to our bloody lives…"

"No." This time, Satrina spoke. "We don't need her for that. If I was stung, I'd yield the same information. Lilith never did anything without telling us. We were a team, albeit not a very good one. Oh, and if she remembers, she could return to her old self. And that wouldn't be good for anybody."

"I'm sorry, Newt. This is best for the Glade." Alby turned to Minho. "The banishing is today. How long until the doors close?"

Said runner looked at the watch on his hand. "Fifteen minutes."

Alby nodded. "Good, that gives us time to notify everybody. Track-hoes, you're in charge of that. You're all dismissed."

I hung my head. Lilith was going to die. No question about that. It just couldn't be worse either. I stood the closest to the person being banished. It was all my fault. She couldn't survive. There was no way.

"I know she seems like a friend," a voice-presumably Satrina-said. "She seemed that way to me too. She's troubled though. Inside, there's something wrong. This is for everyone's safety."

Newt nodded, agreeing on the outside, but inside he couldn't help but feel that he was betraying Lilith in the worst way possible. He'd let her die.

 **Lilith's POV: (3rd Person)**

Lilith was just falling asleep when the door to the Slammer opened. She sat up, seeing Minho looming over her. "Time to go, Lilith."

"Go?" She pondered what he meant by that. There wasn't exactly anywhere else she could go. "Go where?"

"To the shuck maze, where else?" Minho roughly grabbed her wrist, hauling her up. "So are you going to struggle, or not?"

Lilith answered his question in a rather indirect way. "I'm smart."

So Minho took ahold of her hands, holding her wrists together.

"What? You're afraid I'm going to somehow overtake you and escape?" Lilith scoffed. "I'm pretty sure running isn't _completely_ devoid of good things, one of them being strength, which I'm guessing you have a lot of. I don't know though. I might be wrong."

The keeper stayed silent. Lilith kept on making subtle jabs at him for half of the way to the doors, but Minho never let out a peep. She couldn't imagine how many banishings had happened before, so she decided to ask. "How many banishings have there been, excluding this one?"

Minho stayed silent for a while, but in the end, ultimately decided to answer. "Three. All horrible. Now stay quiet. It's time."

As soon as they reached Alby, Minho said one last sentence to her. "I'm sorry, Lilith." Then, he tied her hands together in front of her.

Alby looked at her with stony eyes. "Lilith the Newbie, you've been sentenced to banishment for creating the Maze. The Keepers have spoken, and their word ain't changing. And you ain't coming back. Ever."

 **(This is just how I understood the Banishing from the books. Please correct me if I'm incorrect!)** The leader nodded at Newt, who'd already started towards the shed. He came back holding several metal poles. Newt snapped them together, creating a single pole, a leather collar dangling at the end. Minho took the collar and snapped it around Lilith's neck. The Keepers took their places, there was one for every pole. Lilith tried-and failed-to hold back tears.

Newt looked to Alby, who nodded. The doors rumbled, slowly closing. "Now!" The Keepers advanced forwards, slightly lifting Lilith in the air. Once they'd gotten her a couple of meters away from the opening, the doors were almost closed.

Teary-eyed, Lilith said a final sentence. "I'm so, so sorry."

Then, the doors closed, and her fate was sealed.

 **Newt's POV: (3rd Person)**

"You know, she could still be alive… She knows how to disable the grievers."

I turned back to look at Minho. "Her hands are tied."

"Look, dude, why are you so worried about that shank anyway? She's not an angel or anything. She made all of this. She put us in here" The runner gestured around the glade. "Or do you have a little crush on her?

"I do _not_ have a bloody crush on her." Newt shot Minho a glare. "So can you stop being so shuckin' annoying?"

"Don't worry. If you do, I bet Satrina'll be singing praises to the heavens." The smirk on the runner's face was full of mischievous glee with hint of sass. Pretty much normal. Unluckily for Newt, Minho's normal translated into a actually normal person's hellish side.

Newt stayed silent, which was probably the best option he could have. The other one was snapping, and that wasn't something that he wanted to do.

A few seconds later, Newt felt a hand resting on his shoulder. He didn't figure out their identity until the person spoke. "Come with me and eat. Dinner's being served."

Newt shook his head. "I'll skip today. Not hungry."

"Fine." The hand was removed. "Then go to sleep early, alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Satrina."

When said girl reached the dining area, Minho turned around and said to Newt, "Well, there's clearly much love between you two. Really. The epitome, paragon, even, of romance and relationships."

"Slim it, shuck-face. When d'ya get such a big vocabulary, anyway?"

 **Newt's POV (1st Person)**

"She's dead, Newt. Dead.

I quickly made up a reasonable excuse for my standing at the doors. "Of course she is. I was just seeing you runners off."

Minho snorted. "We love ya too, shank, but your lying skills are klunk. D'ya know that?"

"I'm not lyin' ya bloody shank!"

"And… Case closed." He patted my back roughly.

The doors shook and started to open. "Slim it already, and get your bloody self out there."

"Whatever you say, buddy."

With those words, the runners took off. I would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed, sad even, that Lilith wasn't there, but there was no hope in the first place. I was just about to fake a smile and walk away when I heard Minho call my name.

"What do ya want now?"

"Newt, _get in here,_ _ **now!"**_

I froze. There was no way that I was going in there again. That time with Lilith, she'd been there to be a rock, some sort of source for confidence that I could feed off of. But now, my fear came rushing back. "I-I'm not a runner."

"I'll persuade Alby t' let ya go! Just get over here ya buggin' shank! We're just around the corner.

Mentally berating myself for what I was about to do, I swallowed my fear and started into the maze. My ankle throbbed, though I knew it was just my mind. But still, I started to relive that moment. The jump. The cracking coupled with the searing pain. The wish to just fade away, to give into the darkness.

But _none_ of that mattered anymore as I laid my eyes upon what the runners were gathered around. Lilith. The strong, beautiful, girl that I knew had been reduced to a body sprawled out onto the ground. She was covered in blood and bruises, not to mention that her ankle looked unnaturally bent. I suddenly felt so _sad_ for her. She'd never run again, or even walk normally. No, our tools weren't advanced enough. She'd be lucky to still be alive. With all of that, the most abnormal thing was a small piece of paper next to her.

"We need to get her back. The med-jacks can fix her up. They have to."

Minho hesitated. "She was banished, Newt. I can't do that."

"Listen to me and listen to me good. I've never asked anything of you, of any of you. Ever. This is the one time I need something, Minho. Now are you going to bloody help me, or am I going to drag her shuckin' body back to the glade myself?"

"Fine. She has a pulse, and I don't want to kill her if she still has a chance of living." The Keeper gestured for his fellow runners to help each other carry Lilith back to the Glade.

When they reached the doors, Minho transferred the body over to me, saying,"Your idea, you deal with Alby."

"Good that." So I easily carried Lilith to the infirmary-limp or not, the years had made me strong-the note still clutched in my hand, my walking stick slung over my back. I knew that people were staring, I just didn't care.

I carried her over to Jeff and Clint. "It's Lilith. I don't care that she was banished. She's still alive, and I need you to help her."

Jeff nodded, directing me to a table that I could deposit Lilith on. Clint went over to a corner and presumably gathered some medical things.

"We'll do our best," said Jeff.

"Well, shank, you can't do any better than that, now can ya?"

While the med-jacks worked on Lilith, I started reading the letter. It certainly wasn't from Lilith, not unless she magically found a computer and printer out in the maze.

"Newt, why is she in here?"

Before even looking, I knew it was Alby. I still didn't look up, just responded casually."Do you have a problem with that?"

"Shuck, Newt… She's _banished._ "

I continued reading. "Well, the bloody runners found her laying on the ground a turn away from the entrance. Covered in blood and scratches. Probably has a bum leg now, like me. Oh, and there was this handy dandy shuck note too."

"Honestly, Newt, you shouldn't have brought her back want to be looked at as a shuckin' traitor? You want to deal with the callin' names behind your back? How will it feel when you're being called a slinthead by everyone in the Glade? She could be a-"

"Alby."

"Don't interrupt me while I'm speaking."

This time, I turned around to face him. "Alby."

"Have I ever told you how annoying it is that you're taller than me?"

I didn't even blink. "I'm serious, Alby, just read the bloody note.

"Fine." Alby too the piece of paper and started to read it. "Your actions were a mistake… don't let it happen… no harm to her… not stung… medicine… maze… today… don't fail… consequences… She'll only be hurt more."

"We need to get that medicine, or whatever is. It's clear that we'll be punished if one of theirs dies."

Alby sighed. "Well, you're right this time, shank. Are the runners out yet?"

I shook my head. "No, they went back to the homestead for some rest.

"Good. Get Minho. He and I are going to get that cure.

 **Lilith's POV: (1st Person)**

I awoke to a sharp pain in my shoulder and Newt's voice saying, "Lilith! You're awake! We had to go through a lot to keep you alive."

"Were you shaking my shoulder? 'Cause it hurts."

"Sorry. Didn't realize my own awesome strength."

I knew he was trying to make a joke, but I was too tired to laugh. I still couldn't see very clearly, just fuzzy blobs and colors. As the scene around me came into focus, I deduced I was in the infirmary, from the tools and tables… And… Alby. "What's Alby doing here?"

"Like I said, shank, we had to go through a _lot._ "

 **READ THIS!**

 **I hope that it's clear by now that I don't want to just re-write TMR with four girls instead. I want to write a story loosely based on it, and still in the TMR world. It's going to have the same main plot points, but I'll change up the actual story. Just checking that you know that. Anyways, hope you liked it! Remember to review! I ask nothing else.**


	7. Chapter 7: Broken

**Hey guys what's up? I'm back so I hope you didn't miss me. I'm trying out this Google Voice thing so tell me if there are any typos or grammar mistakes. Also, Tell me which one you like better, writing in first person or third. On to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMR, and I don't own any of its characters either.**

 **Lilith's POV: (3rd person)**

"Alby got stung?"

Newton nervously looked down. " Yeah he was trying to find this medicine for you. When we found you in the maze, there was a note. It said that we had to find medicine for you, and that it was hidden in the maze." Newt gestured to Alby. "He and Minho went out to get it for you. He got hurt in the process."

Lilith stared at the leader. "So it's my fault."

Newt shook his head. "No, it's-Well… it _is_ your fault, but you shouldn't blame yourself."

"That's a little hard when you've just put your leader's life in danger." Lilith's usually stony face was now ridden with sadness. "What if I really am a threat? I mean other than creating the maze. Your leader is now injured because of me."

The two people stayed silent for a moment. After what seemed like hours, Newt finally broke the silence. "I brought you some food. I'll get it for you."

Lilith shook her head. "I'll get it myself. You don't have to worry about anything. I've got to build up strength if I'm going to get better." She swung her legs over to one side of the bed. As soon as she put weight on her legs, they gave out on her, leaving her on the ground. "Newt. What happened to my legs?"

Newt didn't even look at her, only saying, "Your right ankle's fractured. And you dislocated something too."

"But you can fix it, right?"

This time, the second-in-command finally met her eyes. He didn't even have to say anything, just the sad look in his eyes was enough. "Sorry, Lilith. You're never going to walk normally again. Shuck, it'll be a few weeks before you can even walk."

"How do you know how long it'll take?"

"Have ya forgotten about my ankle? It's the bloody same." He looked back down at his ankle. "It took me a while too."

Lilith was silent while Newt helped her onto the bed, before she decided to ask the boy in front of her a question that'd been plaguing her. "How did you break your ankle, Newt? You never told me."

"I was out in the Maze."

Lilith looked confused. "But-But aren't runners the only ones allowed in the maze?" A raised eyebrow from Newt confirmed her suspicions. "You used to be a runner, didn't you?" And it made sense too. Newt was in no way weak, he was pretty strong, even. He thought fast, and before the ankle, he must've been physically fast too.

"If I hadn't been a runner, maybe I wouldn't have injured my leg." It was true, though not in the way that Lilith imagined. If he hadn't been a runner, maybe he'd still have hope. Maybe the hours of time in the maze wouldn't have made him give up. And he wouldn't have jumped.

Unaware of how uncomfortable Newt was getting, Lilith pressed on. "How exactly did you injure it?"

"I, um, should get going. Alby said he needed something." Then he just walked out of the door.

Feeling kind of abandoned, Lilith noticed that Newt had left his walking stick in her room. Not doubting that the boy had done it on purpose, she faintly smiled and reached out, grasping ahold of the thing. The stick was just plain wood, smooth in some places, rough in others. Lilith knew that if she wanted to get around, she'd have to learn how to use it effectively. Lilith slipped off of the bed to a sitting position on the floor, the walking stick in hand. She propped herself up, struggling to stay on her non-injured leg. By the time she'd managed to stand up, it'd been a solid five minutes at the _least_. Already horribly tired, Lilith stumbled forward, each step that her right foot would've taken, the walking stick moved. It took her a long time to reach to dish of food on the table on the _other side of the room_. She didn't even make it the rest of the way to the bed, just far enough to throw the dish onto her side table and collapse on the floor.

"Lilith? Are you okay?" Said girl looked towards the door to find the infamous Keeper of the Runners. Minho.

"Fine, just… Disoriented and not feeling well." Lilith regained her fire, and looked straight into Minho's eyes. "So if you could get me Newt's walking stick so I can stand up, that'd be much appreciated.

"No please at the end? None at all?"

"Get me the stick, Minho." The girl glared at Minho so hard that even if looks _couldn't_ kill, Minho would be dead.

Minho ignored her. "Don't think so."

"Now. Unless you want to die."

Minho simply laughed. "Oh Lilith. How're you going to shuckin' do that in your condition?" The smirk on his face seemed to get even larger and even more annoying. "I doubt that you could get over to me. With or without the stick. Or even hurt me. With or without the ankle."

"I'll prove it to you. Just give me the walking stick." Lilith's glare intensified. "Now."

"Whatever you say, Princess. Or shall I say, Mother of Demons." My confused look only made him more confused. "Nevermind, now here." Minho threw the walking stick in my direction, the thing landing a mere few inches from my broken ankle.

"It could've hit my ankle!"

"But it didn't. Now are you going to stall more, or just get over here?"

Frustrated by Minho's infuriating personality, Lilith began her slow ascent up. She'd gritted her teeth through it all, her almost non-existent muscles straining, eyes so _tired_ that you couldn't help but pity her. "Step number one complete." Even her voice was strained and trembling.

"You know, maybe you should stop here, you've proven yourself."

Lilith just gritted her teeth more. "That's not going to happen. I'm getting my shuckin' self over there whether you like it or not, and then I'm going to punch the living daylights out of you!" Every step Lilith took was agony. Not real pain, no, that would be better. This was exhaust. Everything shook. Everything wanted to give up, to go to sleep. And she almost gave in. Almost. She just pressed on, took step after step until she reached the infuriating glader, and raised her hand, slapping him in the face as hard as she could. Granted, that wasn't very hard, but the satisfaction it gave her was so great, it was almost worth it.

There was only one problem. Someone else had seen her at that moment, and without context, the scene could be interpreted very incorrectly. "What are you doing, Lilith? Going to hurt even more people? Minho's your _cousin_!" Satrina stared at Lilith is disbelief, anger steadily taking over. "Stay away!"

Minho quickly stepped towards Satrina. "Listen, she has no blame in this, Satrina, no blame."

"That's a load of klunk, Minho! Get out of the way!" The girl pushed past Minho, standing face-to-face with Lilith. "Did you steal Newt's walking stick?"

Not even waiting for an answer, Satrina ripped the thing out of her hands, causing Lilith to instinctively put weight on her right foot. White hot tendrils of pain shot through her leg, and Lilith fell to the floor, landing on her _right ankle._ The pain was so unbearable, so excruciating, black spots started to dance in Lilith's vision.

"Oh my god, Lilith, I didn't mean to-Lilith, are you okay?" Satrina immediately kneeled down and grabbed Lilith's shoulder.

The injured girl was just about to answer yes, when the pain became too much. The splotches of black grew and grew, until they took over her sight. The last thing she heard before falling into unconsciousness was Newt calling her name.

 **And there we go! This chapter was again, a little short. Only 1500 words or so, so apologies about that. I've been busy, though I know that's no excuse. I'm swamped with homework on weekdays, so I can't write then. So basically I have Friday evening and Saturday to finish a chapter and fine-tune it. It may seem like a lot of time, but I do have to do other things in that time, such as enjoying myself, and just relaxing. Sorry if this chapter was boring. It's not exactly filler, as it is a semi-important thing in the plot, but nothing really happened. I'll try to make the next one 2000+ words to make it up. Keyword: try. Oh, and I'll edit the chapters so that they have a disclaimer. Have a nice day, night, whatever. Just have a good one.**

 **-Mythlover04**


	8. Chapter 8: Third Time's the Charm

**Hey guys, I'm back from a two hard weeks. Tests for days, and I'm pretty sure I failed my Literature one anyway. Joy. It's hard when it's in a language that you don't understand very well, okay? Also, right now we're taking a lot of tests, and in April, semester finals. So just a heads up, I might not be able to update very much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMR, and I never will. Sadly.**

 **Lilith's POV: (3rd Person)**

"Bloody hell, Lilith, are you an injury magnet or something? Shuck, first the maze, now this? Your ankle was bloody terrible in the first place!"

Lilith grumbled. "It's not my fault, Newtie." Ignoring the scowl from said 'Newtie,' she continued. "It's your girlfriend, Satrina. Something about me hurting Minho, blah blah blah I don't really remember since I _blacked out._ "

Newt looked confused. "What? You hurt Minho? He was sent to check on your progress with the walking stick."

I glared at Newt. "Well his method was pretty unorthodox! He taunted me, saying that I couldn't even cross the room to slap him in the face. I guess it was just a test. At the end, I slapped him in the face, as promised, and Satrina saw." Looking over, Lilith saw the walking stick leaning against the wall and gestured towards it. "That thing was pulled out from under me and as you can see, I fell."

Newt looked bashful and he started nervously scratching at the nape of his neck. "Wow, so Satrina did this?"

I shook my head. "No. No. No. And oh yeah, no. Without context, it did look pretty weird. She tried to help too." I managed a small smirk. "Your girlfriend isn't that bad, Newtster."

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop trying to give me shuckin' nicknames. It's bloody annoying." Even though his glare was steadfast, there was still a hint of amusement in them.

"Whatever, Newtie Patootie."

At this, Newt adopted a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Well then, okay… Lilliputian." He seemed very pleased with himself, though the only thing that was even remotely annoying was the fact that the name meant she was short.

"You think you're funny. That's cute." Lilith leaned back. "Now, what's your cute couple nickname for Satrina?"

"..." Newt flushed red.

"You don't have a nickname for her?"

The glader crossed his arms. "You try coming up with a bloody nickname based on Satrina! It's not my fault that the lass's name is so… exotic."

"I bet I can find a good nickname." So Lilith started thinking.

And thinking.

And thinking.

And thinking.

And after those three seconds of hard work, she gave up. "Okay, whatever. Satrina's a hard name to derive a nickname from. Cute nicknames will never work with her name. Ever."

"What about normal nicknames?" Newt asked.

Lilith thought for a moment. "I don't know… Trina?" She paused for a moment. "Don't call her Trina. Too old fashioned, not really that innovative"

Newt pretended to scribble a note on an imaginary notepad. "Go on."

"Shuck-face."

"Aww, you're catching on to the lingo! But I'd prefer Newtie."

"Whatever you say, _Newtie_." Lilith grinned smugly. "Now if you don't mind, I need some sleep. It'll take my mind off of the pain anyway."

Newt saluted in a slightly goofy manner. "Aye aye, captain. Away I go."

So he went. And Lilith ended up sitting in the bed, bored out of her mind. She started by first trying to recall some memories, which gave her nothing but a headache. Then she started challenging herself to do mental math equations. Obviously, that got boring faster than you can say 'pythagorean theorem.' So she ended up laying down and staring at the ceiling, in that annoying state in-between consciousness and sleep. Lilith really wanted to just be in the latter state. The former one just made her bored.

"Well hey, cousin! Hope you haven't missed me!"

Lilith groaned. She knew that voice anywhere. "I miss slapping you. But not you, dear _cousin._ "

"Ooh, harsh." The girl could imagine the look of mock hurt on Minho's face, even though it was out of sight. That idiotic pout and puppy eyes that she wished that she inherited. Because apparently they were _cousins_ , and those doe eyes could've been hers to abuse. "You're breaking my heart..."

Lilith still stared at the ceiling. "I'd like to be breaking your nose."

"You're so _mean_ , Lilliputian."

Lilith glared at the ceiling. "Don't call me Lilliputian.'

The runner laughed. "What? Only Newt gets to call you that? How do you feel about shank instead? Shuck-face maybe?"

Lilith finally turned her head to look at-more like glare at-Minho. "No, and no. No one gets to call me anything except for Lilith."

Minho shrugged. "Whatever you say, Tiger Lily."

Exasperated, Lilith sat up again, putting her weight into her arms. "Fine then, Minnie Mouse!"

This time, it was her cousin's turn to glare. "You couldn't have named me after the guy?"

"Your name isn't Mickho. Minho, Minnie."

The two relatives engaged in a staring contest. It was Minho who decided to break the silence. "Isn't it weird how we can remember Minnie Mouse, Mickey Mouse, but not remember any of our other relatives? Friends? Not even the current world?"

"Yeah…" Lilith looked forlornly out the window. "All jokes aside, really… I miss my life. I don't care if it was terrible, I still _lost_ a part of it. A part of me."

"This turned sad pretty quickly. How about we talk about something else?" The famous Minho smirk returned, and the sad light in his eyes vanished.

Lilith smiled fondly in return. "Sure. Like the fact that you should be in the maze right now."

"Nah, they gave me the day off." Just as he finished the sentence, his stomach let out a growl. "But it is lunchtime, so I'll go and get you some food. Be right back, okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be here. Can't really move."

Minho genuinely smiled this time. "I find it remarkable how you can joke while you're in so much pain." Then, he left.

Lilith was asleep before she was woken up by a loud crash. She frantically sat up and looked around to see Gally. A sickly pale Gally with green veins that was twitching erratically.

"Gally? What happened to you?"

Gally just acted like he didn't hear her, twitching and trembling, muttering "Bad, bad, bad…" over and over again. He started towards Lilith, making the latter shrink away in fear. She reached for the walking stick besides the bed, fumbling and shaking. By the time she'd gotten ahold of it, Gally was already at the foot of the bed. Lilith frantically swung the stick at Gally's head, but he paid no attention. The boy just kept on coming closer. In a last-ditch attempt, Lilith scooted off the bed, trying to make use of the walking stick. But she was fragile and weak. Gally was a builder, fast and strong.

"Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad! You're bad!" He lunged for Lilith, slamming her against the wall. Following that, Gally grabbed her neck, dragging her outside the building. He just kept going until he reached the wall, which, since it was the middle of the night, was closed. He ripped off some ivy, then tightly wrapped it around Lilith's neck. She kicked and clawed, but Gally paid no attention, just kept pulling it taught. It wasn't long before Lilith started feeling woozy, and once again, the black spots almost took over. It was lucky that Alby assigned night patrols. **(Some could even call it plot convenience)** But by the time they'd apprehended Gally, Lilith was already out cold. The Baggers knew exactly who to tell first, and he was not happy.

"Shuck, Lilith. You really are a magnet, though probably to danger, not bloody injuries."

 **Newt's POV: (3rd Person)**

Newt brushed a lock of hair away from Lilith's pale face. This was the third time she'd been injured, and in the span of only a week. She hadn't even had her name carved onto the Maze's wall yet. Kali and Satrina already had gotten theirs carved, but Lilith… She hadn't gotten a chance yet.

Not to mention how weird it was that the Creators, whoever they were, knew to send up medical equipment to sustain her oxygen level. Of course, there were the beetle blades, but it wasn't exactly normal to have that kind of equipment handy. No, the Creators knew that this would happen, but why?

Newt decided not to dwell on it, not when the girl he'd formed a strong friendship with laid unconscious on the medical bed, a mask over her face to help regulate breathing. The bruises on her neck had just started to form, and the ugly purple and blue splotches were sickening to look at. They were a reminder to how Lilith could've died if the baggers'd been there moments later. Speaking of which, they needed to get more recognition, even if they were sort of… creepy. He wasn't even sure if they'd appreciate the recognition or not. Those particular gladers liked to be left alone.

"I wonder…" Satrina started. Apparently, she showed up without him noticing. "Why would the Creators let this happen? Lilith's too important to risk."

"I don't know. Maybe they knew that it wouldn't kill her." He shrugged. "Or maybe they felt that it was worth the risk. Maybe they needed her dead." Saying the last sentence greatly troubled Newt. Thinking that maybe all of them just served a purpose, and were expendable too. He didn't exactly want to think about what would happen if they all suddenly lost value.

He could bear Satrina sigh behind him. "I don't know, it just doesn't make sense. At all."

"Nothing does."

"You should get to sleep, Newt."

"Be right there." Newt turned around to kiss Satrina on the cheek, and then turned around to look at Lilith again. "Let's go."

 **Kali's POV: (3rd Person)**

"Gally did that to her?" Kali's expression turned to one of fear. From what Satrina thought about Lilith and what Satrina remembered about Lilith, she didn't exactly seem like the best person in the world, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor girl. She'd now been injured multiple times, and though it was clear that Lilith wasn't going to die anytime soon, she couldn't exactly be feeling very sunshine and rainbows like.

Minho nodded."Yeah. She's out cold."

"Oh… Wow."

Minho raised one of his eyebrows and said, "Would it kill you to speak more? It's like you view words as klunk or somethin' like that."

"No, but… I don't… I don't, okay?" Kali then stayed silent, staring at the ground and scuffing her boots against the grass. "I guess I don't get to know why either."

"You just said two full sentences in a row! I think that's a record for ya, shank!" Minho put on his trademark smirk. The same smirk that she hated with a passion. Why? Because it usually meant that he was either right, or had won something. Neither options were preferred. But there was also another possibility, though this one was much rarer than the others. He was trying to hide something, to hide behind his fake smile. When he was joking about Lilith's banishment, which she could see that he was very worried at, that same smile was plastered on his face, though Kali guessed that his real expression would be more of a grimace. When he and Alby were about to head out to find the cure, medicine, whatever… That same trademark smirk. He was a very light hearted person, but he never showed his worried side. Kali guessed that it had something about the fact that the hope in the Glade was steadily dwindling, and someone had to keep up the morale. If their most cheerful glader showed signs of worry, then shouldn't they all? If something happened to truly worry Minho, the whole Glade would become much, much, worse. He was kind of like a light. There were other lights, of course. But this one shined very bright. He thought that his light somewhat helped the others shine brighter. Without his light, the others would dim, or even wink out.

Kali went for a small smile. "I guess." If he was going to be a light, maybe she could be his backup. She'd try anyway. There wasn't much doubt to the fact that even though she could've been slightly more confident, past Kali was also a bashful person. And a tiger can't change his stripes that quickly. An old dog can't learn new tricks.

Minho fake gasped. "Is that a shuckin' smile on Kali whatever-her-buggin'-last-name-is's face? I've done it! The greatest feat in all of Glade history has been accomplished! By me."

Kali sustained her smile. "Props to you."

"Props to me!" The runner gestured towards the eating area. "Want to get some o' Gally's special? I hear it's even worse today because we're just drinking old bottles instead since… y'know, Gally isn't exactly here to make it."

Kali nodded. "Sure. You'll make me anyway."

"You already know me too well."

And so they walked side-by-side to the eating area, two lights shining brightly in the darkness that was to come.

 **There we go. It's about 2300 or so, so technically, it's above 2000 words, even though you were probably expecting something closer to 3000 or 4000. Yeah... No. Be proud that I even wrote this much. Again, testing season, and not even the big ones yet. April is when the chapters are going to get scarce. One every two weeks, a month even. Second semester grades have a higher influence on your overall score, so I've really got to finish with high scores. Until April though, I'll still be here, updating when I can.**


	9. Chapter 9: Triggered

**I'm back! Math test** **and blah blah blah, one test after the other. So many things to memorize and remember. I'M SICK OF IT! But anyway, I'm here, giving you lovely readers another chapter so the story actually progresses. I plan to start the actual plot, not just drag out this Lilith thing, so start to see some actual plot, unlike before, when it was basically just filler and filler and even more filler.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMR, TST, or TDC**

"The maps, protect the maps. Protect the maps!"

"Whatever you say, Alby. Anything for you."

 **Lilith's POV: (3rd Person)**

Lilith grimaced, looking down at the bruise that had formed on her neck. "Well, at least blue and purple are my favorite colors…"

"Good to know," said Newt. "But it still doesn't make the bloody situation any better. Your sense o' humor is equal to that of a shuckin' piece of klunk."

Lilith shrugged. "It's better than yours. By the way, how's Alby?"

Newt's face darkened. "Not well. He keeps on rambling about the maps and how we should protect them."

"So are you going to do it?"

"Do what? Protect the maps?" Newt shook his head. "It's just senseless mumbling."

"Didn't you once say that people who get the cure administered to them remember things about their past? Maybe something back then could give him the idea that the maps might be in harm."

Once again, the second-in-command shook his head, but this time it was a shake that meant he couldn't understand my train of thought. "I guess? I don't know, but it's better to be safe than to be sorry."

Lilith nodded. She didn't speak for a moment, thinking about the Glade, then asked, "So has anything new happened?"

"Nope. It's all normal. Everything just goes on like this." His face suddenly lit up. "Oh! Satrina and Kali are working on decoding the maze. They think there's some pattern there, so yeah… Gally's been banished too. You have nothing to worry a-"

Minho rushed into the room, practically shaking. "Newt, there's something wrong! The doors won't close!"

"What?"

"The doors…" Minho paused to gesture weakly out the window. "They won't close. We can hear the Grievers getting closer. There'll be no safety tonight."

Newt bolted up, reciting the words 'shuck no' repeatedly, eyes darting around the room, first outside the window, then at me, then at Minho. "Distribute the weapons. Tell everyone to take cover and hide. Anyone who's willing can try to fight back. Runners, go scout the Maze."

"On it." Minho then preceded to run out the door, yelling Newt's instructions as loud as he could.

Lilith adopted a worried look. "What-What am I going to do? I won't be protected here and I can't move!"

"It's fine, don't worry. I'll carry-What?" Newt suddenly stopped to look outside the window, his eyes widening considerably.

Following Newt's actions, Lilith followed his gaze. "What?" The sky was now a gray ceiling. "It's not a sky, is it?"

"It shuckin' has to be…"

"It isn't."

When Newt turned back to Lilith, the despair on his face was evident. "But the crops… and-and the animals. They'll bloody starve."

"We'll all starve."

Newt ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Why now? What happened."

Not a second after Newt'd finished his sentence, Lilith cried out in pain and fell back onto the bed.

"No no no, Lilith!" Not knowing what else to do, Newt called out for someone to help carry the girl. Once they'd arrived and started carting her off, Newt just stood there, wishing that the fall had done its job. "It's the end, isn't it? Why'd I have to stay, huh? Why couldn't I have left before this?"

"I triggered the end!"

"Kali! Why'd you do that? It's not time yet! I haven't even gone down, and I'm not ready to!"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident! You have to go, now!"

"Kali's right, Lilith. The Box should be there soon! Get in before it's too late!"

"But Satrina! The test isn't ready!"

"It doesn't matter, go!"

"You have to go Lilith, Kali and Satrina are right."

"What? What're you doing here?

"Stop it! Let her go! You're not in charge here!"

"Well, you're all going soon. It's our turn to be in charge."

"Janson, stop!"

Lilith sat up, sucking in a large breath. She looked around to see the pale faces of most of the Glade's population. "Where am I?"

"The Homestead." Answered a boy that was probably younger than her. He was short and thin with waxen hair and a naturally pale face.

"Why-why am I here? Have the grievers come yet?"

Minho stepped out of the crowd and shook his head. "No. Some of my runners came with me to check it out. A griever threw itself off of the Cliff. Disappeared. We thought all of 'em would just up and commit suicide, but a whole pack of the buggers chased us all the way back to this shuckin' place. They stopped at the entrance though. You know what the really weird thing was?"

"What?"

"The Grievers scratched a message." Minho said, emphasizing the last two words. "The word tomorrow."

Lilith's eyes had now become as wide as saucers. "How? I thought they were actual creatures!"

"Robots, I guess." Minho shrugged. "But the more important thing is, the things are going to come tomorrow and we need to do something about it."

"Then why are you all standing here? Go analyze the maps one more time! Make more weapons! We have a day, and we're not going to let it go to waste, are we?"

Minho smirked, a bit of his cheeriness returning. "Atta girl. You heard her, shanks! Go and make your shuck selves useful for once! Newt said to harvest the vegetables and slaughter the animals while they're both still fresh and good!"

Lilith smiled. She had to give the runner props for all of the strength he had and for the fact that he'd done something. "Thanks, Minho."

"Nah, they were Newt's orders. I'm just the messenger boy."

"Well then you're a hella good messenger boy then."

 **Kali's POV: (3rd Person)**

"Are you sure that you've analyzed the maps in every way possible?" Satrina's tone was demanding, and though she was usually very docile, Kali guessed that this was the time and place to be strict.

"Yeah, we've compared each section to their version the next day. The only thing that we've figured out is that they repeat every once in awhile." The poor runner looked kind of scared, and Kali didn't blame him. Satrina's stature along with her tone of voice could make for one scary menace.

Satrina thought for a bit, the scowl on her face unchanged. "Have you compared them to each other? The sections, I mean?"

"Well, no…"

"Then start!"

"Yes ma'am!"

 _A while later…_

"Float. Catch. Bleed. Death. Stiff. Push." Satrina's face looked like that of a madman's. "It's the code! Tell Newt, right away!"

Kali took this time to step in. "But right now, sleep, okay?"

"But-"

"Sleep."

Satrina grimaced. "Fine."

"Good." And so Kali gently steered the tall girl to the Homestead, leaving her at an empty spot.

"Goodnight, Kali."

The other girl said nothing back, only walked out of the building and wish that she could just wake up.

 **So that's that. I know that this chapter's unbelievably short, but I've got a test on Monday and I'm on a weekend trip, so I've got to devote most of my freetime to my homework, which I should be doing right now. I know how short it is, I just can't write more because of two reasons. One, homework and memorization. Two, I'm not really getting into "The Zone" because of how stressed and worried I am. So I know that this chapter might not be a very good one, but I'll make it up to you guys. I always do.**

 **-Mythlover04**


End file.
